Hey Boss!
by Willibaldvonsomething
Summary: Because everyone deserves a friend. No matter their past. Bolin and Kuvira have a small conversation over Pai Sho during her time in prison.


"Hey Boss!"

Every time, without fail.

"Bolin... you know you don't have to call me that anymore." And she would always reply with the same line.

"Haha. Sorry, I keep forgetting. A habit of two years is rather hard to break." He gave her that smile, the one he always wore and Kuvira wasn't ashamed to admit she smiled back, even if it was a small one. Bolin just had that effect on people. Especially if he was their only company aside from the jailors. And rocks could hold a conversation better than those incompetent slackers.

"I believe it was your move?" Kuvira motioned towards to one of the sparse pieces of furniture in her wooden cell. A table with a pair of chairs. She was being punished, harshly, but compliance and a small word from the Avatar herself for mercy had it's perks.

But only two years in, the thought that her sole luxury amounted to a worn Pai Sho board, was an uncomfortable reality that she did her best accept, even with her pride.

She got greedy. She knew it. The world knew it. She'd lost everything she had, simply because she wanted more... Least she still had company on occasion.

Bolin took his seat across from her before taking out the tiles. Tiles were painted clay, and it was only Bolin's presence as another competent earthbender that allowed this security risk near someone as 'dangerous and monstrous' as Kuvira.

The younger earthbender hmm'd and haww'd for a few moments to assess his strategy before finally playing a piece. The Purple Aster. A new approach then. Considering the score was 36 to 1 in Kuvira's favor it was understandable he'd want to try something new. Particularly because his only 'win' was under heavily modified rules in his favor.

"I think I got it this time." Bolin grinned as he waited for Kuvira's response. Neither of them was in a rush, one having nowhere else to go, and the other more than happy to spend the time.

"No plan survives past the first engagement. I'd have hoped you'd remember that Corporeal." Kuvira laid down her piece with a stern tone.

"Yes Ma'am." Bolin played his next piece, and the light conversation continued as usual. The playful boasting as tile after tile came down between small pauses to think. Until the usual topics came up to fill the comfortable silence.

"And how is Opal? You haven't mentioned her in your last few visits."

Kuvira knew something was wrong the moment Bolin refused to meet her eyes. It was a common tell, especially in someone open as her ex-corporeal.

"Well..." He tried to draw out the word, obviously thinking of a way to change the subject, or at worst a stupid joke.

"I'm not going to be mad you know, or judge. That's the reason you visit, is it not? To talk. So, feel free to speak your mind." She cut him off before he could resort to his usual defense mechanisms. A trick she'd learned during her time as the Great Uniter.

"We... kinda broke up..." Bolin mumbled before finishing with an embarrassed cough.

"When was this?" Kuvira set her tile aside for now. If she was going to beat Bolin at Pai Sho, she was going to do it when he was able to play the game to his fullest. She could only get so many victories while trapped in this cage. Might as well make each one worth something.

"Four days ago." He continued to meet her eye. So they'd probably been having problems for a while then.. Not that she could really offer relationship advice.

"I see... did she give a reason why?" She made sure to keep her tone neutral and soft. Dealing with an emotional Bolin was like dealing with an injured squirrel-bunny. You had to be soft and careful or you'd scare them away.

Bolin let out a deep sigh. "She said I should act more mature, and I tried. Really I did! Did all the fancy dressing, and I even started combing my hair again, but I guess it wasn't enough... apparently she wants someone who 'acts their age'. Ah well.. just.. chalk another one up to the Old Bolin curse." He finished with a chuckle, a bit hollow but it was progress.

"Opal's a nice girl.. I'm sure you'll find someone eventually... You're an attractive, nice young man. A bit goofy, sure. But I'm sure you'll meet someone, someday. It's not like you are stuck for fifteen years in prison."

"Thanks Boss." Bolin said with a bit more of his usual spunk in his voice. "But I guess your right. Jail must be a killer on the dating life. Think of it this way though. Once you've done your time, you'll be a free bird. And you know what, I'll even take you out to a pro-bending match! That'd be perfect! See a match, and get some noodles after! It'll be awesome."

"Yes, yes it would." Kuvira cut Bolin off before he could continue rambling and bouncing around in his seat, playing her tile to get his attention back into the game.

* * *

><p>"I know why you did it, you know."<p>

"Hm?" Kuvira raised her gaze to look at Bolin. He had a decent chance of winning this one, with that odd opening tile of his.

"Why you were so tough on people and used the big super weapon. Took me a while to figure it out, but I did."

"Oh really?" This should be good one way or the other.

"Yes."

"I wouldn't mind hearing your theory."

Bolin gave her a look, before continuing. "We are both orphan's you know... so I know what it's like to have nothing.. well.. not really.. I've always had Mako, so I can't say I know what you went through.. but I can empathize."

Kuvira gave a small hum at info she already knew as she played her tile.

"I know it might sound stupid, but hey. Sometimes stupid works." The young earthbender chuckled as he responded with another tile. "All you wanted was for people to be happy. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but down the road, with a little blood, sweat and tears, after everyone had pulled together, when they saw it was stupid to fight each other, instead of standing side to side. It was a nice goal."

"Yes. Yes it was." The metalbender replied in a quiet voice, taking a moment to steel herself before playing her next tile. "Unnecessary in the long run though... especially with the Avatar around."

"I don't know bout that.. you did a lot of good work." Bolin scratched his chin as he tried to figure out his next move. "You reunited the earth kingdom. Korra just gave it the last little push it needed to put the pebbles back into a boulder. Sure, your methods were a bit harsh, but you helped more people than you hurt..."

"And yet here I am."

"And yet here you are for now..." Bolin put down his last Jasmine tile. "Want to know something I learned on the streets? A lesson that I'm sure even to this day, Mako hasn't figured out."

"Not like I have anything else to do." Kuvira responded with more steel than intended as she laid down her response. The topic of her failed attempt to reunite the earth kingdom was still a sore subject with her, even after two years of quiet reflection.

"You got to face life with a smile. Even if it's beaten you down. If it's mugged you of every last Yuan you have. No matter what happens, you meet it with a smile. I'm not the smartest person around, the strongest, the cutest or the best at anything really. I'm kind of dim, too-trusting and need help with a lot of things, but I still smile cause I know that even if I hit rock bottom, I'll always have someone to drag me back up to my feet to put me back on the right path."

"Lucky you."

"Thank you." Bolin shot her a small grin. "Though I was mostly talking bout you."

"Why?"

"Because everyone deserves at least one person to have their back. And if you got no one else. Well. I'm good as any."

There was a small pause as both continued to quietly play their game before Kuvira broke the silence.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

* * *

><p>"So I'll be off in the fire nations for a week or so dealing with a few particularly nasty bandits... sooo, if I'm not back in time for the usual game, I'll send a letter and let Pabu visit." Bolin said as he finished putting away the tiles, checking to make sure they were all there.<p>

"Good luck. It makes an old tyrant proud to see her star lava-bender is the boogeyman of highwaymen and thieves everywhere."

Bolin gave her a thumbs up and his best smile. "Learned from the best. Now, you behave yourself while I'm gone."

Kuvira only snorted, but the message was conveyed with crystal clarity. The former dictator stood to extend her hand in her usual handshake before Bolin left, which was met with it's usual enthusiasm and some extra weight.

"See you later Kuvira! And better luck next time!"

"Just a fluke Bolin. Just a fluke." Kuvira stopped herself from smiling as the victor of today's left, the sound of the wooden latch drawing her back to reality with a small sigh.

* * *

><p>Kuvira looked at the sole Pai Sho tile as it floated in front of her. The Peace Lily. She didn't know why Bolin gave her the little bit of earth. She could do a lot with it, possibly even break out if she thought things through. But that couldn't be his motivation. He was an upstanding member of the United Forces. A bit eccentric at worst, but a rising star who wouldn't risk having the accusations that fly from assisting the worst ruler since Fire Lord Ozai escape into the wild.<p>

No. She'd take it for what it was. A gift and a simple of trust. A better way to pass the time in isolation, with a little bit of clay to bend and play with as she wished. Something to bring a small smile to her day. The best gift a subordinate could get their superior.

**An:** Yo. So, typed this out at like 3am cause I couldn't sleep and needed to get it out of my head. Soooo. Yah. Tis a thing that I hope you all like. I mostly wrote it for the sore and sad lack of Kuvira and Bolin interaction on this site. So might as well fill the void and hope to inspire more people to. Cause while all the Korra and Asami stories are great, there are other characters and relationships to explore than just that specific one. (Yes, I am slightly bitter bout the ending. No it's not because Korrasami is canon {So no need to write the hate mail}. I would write my thoughts on what I liked and disliked bout the finale but one I don't think anyone would care for my thoughts, and two I have other things to write.

Regardless! Hope you enjoyed the story, if inspiration strikes I may write another in the LoK franchise but for now I think I'll stick with the usual! Comments and critism is loved (as well as a possible view or two on other stories if you enjoyed this one) [I'm shameless when it comes to self promotion]. But aside from that, have fun and see you later~


End file.
